


Hold please

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Humor, I saw something on tumblr., No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, So I had to try it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Draco tries to multi-task and things almost go according to plan. Almost.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 198
Collections: Draco Fic's for Valerie, Dramione one shots, Happy Birthday Mr. Malfoy





	Hold please

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a story on Tumblr about a someone getting fucked by there boyfriend while he was on a job interview call. Welllll you know I wasn't just going to let that pass me by.  
> Thanks for starting to collection to weestarmeggie  
> Beta'd by Grammarly.

The hour was nearing midnight when the Floo finally roared to life. Hermione looked up from her book to finally see her husband stepping through the grate in the swirl of bright green flames. 

“How’d it go?” she asked, marking her spot and putting the closed book on the end table. “Tell me everything. “ 

“Hi, hello, I missed you too. “Draco chuckled, shedding his outer robes and bag and tossing it all on the coffee table. “It went well, I think Malfoy apothecary is getting a New York office.” He sunk down on the sofa next to her. “But 2 weeks was a cruel and unusual punishment I won’t be bearing again.” He was tugging her into his lap as he spoke. 

Hermione hummed in agreement, settling a leg on either side of his thighs. “I just couldn’t get away this time. I was too busy networking to get contacts to MACUSA.” He pulled at the tie of her robe, and she swatted his hand away. He frowned and pushed it open from the bottom, revealing her bare thighs. “But I got it all settled I can stay in their branch for as long as I need.” He finally lifted his head to meet her eyes.

“Wonderful. I can’t wait for you to see the penthouse I picked out for us. There’s this glorious windows I can’t wait to fuck you against.” He pulled her down for a languid kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip. Hermione tilted her head more to allow the request for a moment before pulling away.

“Penthouse? Someone was feeling sure of himself.” He pulled at the robe tie again, and she got him with another swat. “I didn’t have time to pick out anything new for you coming home tonight, so I just with something I know you like.” She pulled the robe off to reveal she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. 

Draco surveyed her body appreciatively, his eyes darkening as the lust took over. Hermione felt her skin under his predatory gaze and the familiar warming between her thighs. She shivered as his fingers graze up her inner thigh to her already wet folds.

“You’re right, this is my favorite.” His thumb grazed her clit, making her whimper. Her hands traveled down his chest, plucking open the buttons of his shirt, then tugging open his belt. With a single swift movement, he plunged two fingers into her, still making circles with his thumb. She gasped and ground against his hand, relishing the gentle ache of being filled again after his absence. Her magic was already humming around her, building her up to the edge already. 

“I’m not going to last long.” She confessed, dragging her eyes open to watch his face. His lips were parted in wonder watching her, and a warm flush crept up his neck. 

“Oh, but I -” he was cut off by the sound of a cellphone ringing in his bag. “It’s probably New York. I should take that.” Hermione shifted off his hand as he stood up to rifle through the bag. 

He answered, and the person on the other end started chattering away immediately. Hermione watched him, expecting him to button back up and start focusing on work again. To tease him, she splayed out on the couch still naked, pulling at her taut nipples and rolling them between her fingers. To her surprise, he started to shed the rest of his clothes, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder, listening intently. 

_ What are you doing?!  _ She mouthed, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Pumping his fully erect cock a few times, he motioned for her to turn over. 

“I’m not keeping you too late, am I, Mr. Malfoy? We were all working overtime getting things finalized before the end of the quarter -” 

Hermione did as she was told, assuming this was the part where Draco would make his excuses and hang up. Instead, he positioned himself on his knees behind her.

“No, I was still up. Tomorrow’s a wank holiday - Bank holiday here so I don’t have to go in I’m free to do the interview right now.” Hermione stuffed a fist in her mouth the keep from giggling. Draco pushed into her with one fluid movement, burying himself entirely. She sucked in a breath and scrambled for purchase against his thrusts. In her frenzy, the lamp and the book on the end table were knocked to the ground making a crashing noise, even the witch on the phone could hear.

“Everything alright, Mr. Malfoy?” 

“Oh yes, that was just the cat. Bad kitty.” He swatted Hermione on the arse, and she turned around to throw him a dirty look to find he was looking exceptionally pleased with himself. 

She wanted to be mad, she wanted to scold him and tell him to stop and focus on the phone call, but as he kept the relentless pace, he started with she found it harder to form words by the second. The edges of her vision were blurring, and her spine tightened, arching her arse up higher. An uncontrolled whine started from somewhere deep within, forgetting the wizard fucking her so thoroughly was on the phone. 

With a twist of his wrist, he pulled her by the hair, so her back was pressed against him as he continued his shallow pumps into her. With the other hand, he pressed against her throat, muting her cries. 

Draco however, kept pressing on with his phone conversation, despite the light sweat beading on his forehead. 

“The mission of Malfoy apothecaries will always be providing necessary potions at an affordable cost, even if it means making up some difference in products that are luxuries, you find that the average consumer is concerned with the moral and ....”

“Altruistic ?” Hermione managed very quietly

“Altruistic pursuits of the chains they shop at. “He stopped and listened to the speaker for a minute, with his hand skimming over her hip to rub haphazardly at her clit.

“Just a moment, please, I have a call on the other line.” Draco hit mute and dropped the phone on the table. “Scream for me, Hermione. Don’t hold back anymore.” His newfound free hand was teasing her breast as he worked her into a steady frenzy.

Stars popped in front of her eyes as her core clenched around him. A scream ripped from her throat; she couldn’t have stopped if she tried. She felt him smirk against her shoulder and brush a kiss against her overheated skin. 

“Your call?”

“I already got the job, the interview is a formality. They can wait for just a moment, I wouldn’t miss that for anything.” He cleared his throat and reached for the phone.

“You didn’t come.” 

He shook his head, and standing started the conversation again. Despite the protest in her legs that she couldn’t possibly move, she gracelessly lower herself on the floor and sat up tall on her knees. Draco did a double-take glancing down at her, raising an eyebrow in question. With a practice move of her own, Hermione took his whole length in her mouth, easing him down her throat her lips where near the base of his cock. He stammered and took a step back, but she gripped his hips, holding him in place. 

“You know it’s getting pretty late here- “

“I know I’m sorry there just one last thing we have to go over, and we’ll let you go for the night.”

Draco’s eyes actually widen with a hint of fear in them as he found himself trapped in his own scheme. On hand buried in her hair and the other on the phone, he squeezed his eyes shut. The New York witch was in a long spiel this time, and Hermione chuckled as his cock twitched in her mouth. 

“One moment. So sorry. Another call.” He hit mute and took a gasping breath in, tossing the phone back to the coffee table. “Granger. Fuck. Can’t think.” His hips positioned in a sharp staccato rhythm. “Going to come in your mouth.” He warned, but she just hummed again. With another twitch, her mouth filled with the hot salty taste of come as she forced herself to swallow it. Draco groaned a swore loudly, finally stepping back out of her grasp. He hauled her up to her feet and kissed her deeply despite being able to still taste himself on her lips. 

They stayed like that, panting and coming down from the high. The whole house was silent except with the sounds of their breathing. The only sounds that broke the silence was the phone that had fallen face down in Draco’s frantic throw to get rid of it.

“...Mr. Malfoy are you still there?...” 


End file.
